The Pomegranate
by Magical Enchilada
Summary: Everyone believes that Hades had kidnapped Persephone so that she would stay with him. But what really happened?
1. The Pomegranate

Phragmites swayed in the wind and dragonflies swept past her. The breeze whistled in her ear as Persephone plucked a narcissus flower from the ground. Its roots hanging limply above the mound of dirt that she pulled it up from. A yellow cup of petals sprouting from the center of it and opium white petals protruding from behind them. A perfect flower.

There was a bee that flew onto the brim of the flower. She didn't shoo it away. Instead, she let it collect the pollen for it to make honey. Yellow and black stripes shooting across its back and antennas poking from the bee's head. It flew away and Persephone noticed her hummingbird pecking at her neck to get her attention.

"Almond, stop poking me!" She warned her hummingbird.

The bird flew in another direction and Persephone shot her head back. Almond zipped across the wetlands and into a forest. She leapt from where she sat and sprinted into the forest. Almond must've gone for miles because Persephone wandered in the forest for awhile searching for her hummingbird.

There were only trees for miles and no hummingbird. Persephone called out to him, whistling three sharp notes then one more. It was their signature call just in case someone got lost somewhere.

Nothing.

Persephone whistled again. Still no response.

She spotted a small tree about four and a half feet tall, decorated with pomegranates. Her favorite fruit. Ripe spheres of red hinted with purple hung from branches on the sapling like tree.

She heard a chirp and switched her gaze to her hummingbird.

"You little twerp." She scolded him.

Almond puffed out his chest in a smug response. Persephone shook her head and walked over to the bird and held out her hand for him to hop on. Almond flitted his wings and landed onto her hand, climbing up to her shoulder.

"Look what you've found here," Persephone grinned at her hummingbird.

She walked towards a pomegranate, mesmerizing by the lush beauty of the near perfect fruit.

" It would be a shame if someone were to steal one of these pomegranates" She said aloud.

Persephone looked around her to see if she were alone or if someone were watching her. The coast seemed clear and Persephone spotted a delectable pomegranate, the best out of the bunch. So she gently twisted the fruit from it's stem and plucked it clean off the branch. The sun creating a sheen on the surface of the skin of the pomegranate.

She bit into the skin, piercing the red velvet. She savored the sweet and tart taste of the seeds. The pomegranate juice dribbled off her chin and she wiped an elbow across her mouth, the reddish pink staining her skin.

Persephone felt like she couldn't breathe. Her throat was swelling and her airway was blocked. The pomegranate fell from her grasp and she swayed a bit. She clutched her throat, straining for oxygen. Almond didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could do. Almond chirped a few times and Persephone shooed him off. Her knees slammed hard onto the ground and she dug her nails into the soil. _I'm going to die._ The thought rang through her head. _I don't want to die._ Tears stung her eyes.

Her vision went fuzzy and everything felt warm. _Help. Someone help me._ Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as she collapsed face first onto the ground.

Black smoke billowed up behind her not long afterwards. Two people stepped out of the dark clouds. Both decked in a dark gray uniform. They had swords strapped onto their backs and daggers on their chest, shoulders, thighs, and so on. One of them walked over, bending down and grabbing a chunk of her hair. He pulled her up to see her face.

"Isn't she a pretty little one?" the man chortled, eyeing her up and down.

The other man rolled his eyes and said, "C'mon let's go and bring her back, we don't want to arouse any gossip," he insisted, annoyed at his fellow guard buddy.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to take a little bite out of her?" He grinned

The other guy glared at him.

"Hmph, fine." He gave in reluctantly. "Let's just get this over with."

Black puffs of smoke arose from their feet and reached their heads as they disappeared into the Underworld with Persephone.


	2. The Dark Cloak

———Hades PoV———

"Lord Hades, you understand the consequences of this accusation, correct?" Thanatos lifted his eyebrow.

Hades sighed and leaned his cheek onto his hand.

"Look Thanatos, I don't know what to tell you. Eris said she hadn't killed the child, but the mother disagrees. I do believe that Eris will be accused of perjury because- well she's Eris. She likely just doesn't want to be caught in such a situation right now."

Thanatos leaned in and propped his crossed arms onto the chiseled graphite table.

" I heard that the mother was only saying that because Eris would be charged of several drachmas that the mother could use to spoil herself with."

Hades knew that Thanatos and Eris were on very good terms. And when he said very, he meant _very._ This was all because one day in Thanatos' battlefield Eris had volunteered to fight the gladiators. Thousands of people sat in the stadium and out of the entire crowd, Eris was the one to defeat them all. Thanatos, being the god of death, had obviously been very turned on by this sudden gesture. Watching her nimble skills, driving her crooked dagger up into their chests and piercing the heart. It was all very showy.

Eventually, she impressed him enough that that evening he invited her to dinner. And well, that's when everything escalated from there.

"So you're telling me a mortal had the guts to trifle with a goddess just to get drachmas?" Hades questioned Thanatos.

"Even if she were lying, no mortal would be brave enough to say something like that unless it truly happened." Hades leaned back into his chair.

"I'm sorry Thanatos, but this meeting is concluded."

Thanatos winced at his remark.

"But Sir, can't we discuss this some other time? Try to come to terms about this misunderstanding?"

"It's too late. I've already made my decision. I know what happened." Hades waved a gesture for the guard to take him away.

Thanatos glared at Hades.

"Just because you're in control of me doesn't mean that you can kill the people I care about!" Thanatos slammed his fist on the table.

"Thanatos, I'm not killing Eris."

Thanatos' shoulders slumped in relief.

"Y-you're not?"

"No, I'm only giving her a few lashes and then putting Eris in jail for a few months, then she's free to go."

"YOU BASTAR-"

The doors swung open and both Hades and Thanatos halted.

"Lord Hades, we have another victim, but she is currently not awake at the moment."

"What do you mean she's not awake?"

"Well, the two guards in the garden found a woman lying next to one of the pomegranate trees. We suspect she was intruding on your territory."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few. Thanatos, I am deciding Eris' fate and I'm afraid there is nothing you can do about it.

———Persephone PoV———

Everything was dark. Everything. It was all just an endless black room. 

No not a room. An entity. Some being or creature of some kind was watching her through that entity. 

Persephone tripped on her skirts and cried out. She could feel the surface beneath her catch her fall. _Where the hell am I?_ She thought to herself.

A hand reached out to her. A tall figure wearing a cloak, but she couldn't see their face.

"Come Persephone." A deep voice echoed throughout the world.

"Take my hand."

Persephone scrambled back. "Who are you?"

"You will find out soon if you come with me."

"No! I know what you're trying to do!"

Dark mist circled around her. 

"W-wait, what's happening." She stuttered.

"This is only a hallucination. Thank you for your decision. I'll see you next time." He pulled back his hand. He pointed a finger out to her and pink dust shot towards her.

"Hey, sto-," Persephone started to cough. Her vision began to blur.

Her body slumped on the ground.

Someone was tapping her shoulder. She blinked. She sat behind tall iron bars with a giant padlock on it. She was in a cell.

"Hey. You kept staring at the wall. Are you okay?"

A man in a long dark cloak sat on the cold cell floor next to her.

"I was staring at the wall?" The man nodded. She only remembered being in that dark place. _How peculiar._

"But where am I?" She looked at the man.

The man chuckled. "Well, in the Underworld, of course."


	3. Attention All Readers

Hey guys! Thank you so SO much for reading the Pomegranate! I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but I've been having trouble trying to continue writing it with a TON of other works that I probably should continue on Wattpad.

You see, I have another account on Wattpad with the same username, but I don't know which ones I should continue to write. So if you wouldn't mind, could some of you comment down below which of my works I should continue? Here are some of them:

•The Wooden Crate

•Welcome To Our World

•The Pomegranate

Please understand I have a lot on my shoulders currently and I want to update so you guys can enjoy more. Thanks!!


	4. Daimond Eyes

I first want to apologize for how long it took me to finally upload this chapter. I find that I can't always obtain the right inspiration to make this story good. It's surprisingly difficult and I know they're very short chapters, but my brain can't process that many words so... yeah

Anyways, onto the chapter ;)

P.S. this chapter is a lot longer than I'd anticipated it to be.

The Underworld.

There's no way. No. Absolutely nonsense. How could this be? What had she done to deserve being taken down here? And that voice she heard who reached their hand out to her. What _was_ that?

The floor was freezing and goosebumps arose on Persephone's arms. The ground was bitingly cold all of a sudden so Persephone wrapped her arms around her chest to warm up. The walls were decked in cobwebs and dust.

"How did I get here?" Persephone's forehead wrinkled, switching her gaze to the man sitting beside her.

"Well, I wouldn't know. I was sleeping while you were thrown in here, apparently."

 _That wasn't much of a help_.

Persephone heard footsteps from a distance as several armed men were approaching them.

"Do you know who they are," she whispered, not even glancing at him. She didn't want the men to suspect she was speaking about them.

He looked the opposite direction.

"They're the Underworld's guards. They're simply just a group of bastards."

"Well, that's comforting," she said sarcastically.

One guard came up to the padlock of the gate and jammed a scarred key into the keyhole. His face had several deep marks from scars and his eyes were a piercing, yet terrifying amber.

He unlocked the gate, swinging the door open harshly. He grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled her out of the cell, not even allowing her to stand up properly.

The guard's grip on my wrist tightened. I attempted to twist my wrists free with an unsustainable jerk of my body, but he would not budge.

His gloves were made of an awfully rough material, which burned my skin as I relentlessly attempted to escape his grip.

The man clutching my wrists together scolded at me. His face wrinkling even more due to the innumerable amount of scars across his face.

He dug his fingers into my scalp, took a chunk of my hair and threw my head back with one swift flick of his wrist, nearly snapping my neck.

I winced at the pain and gritted my teeth, daring to look up into his gaze. His face was scrunched into tight lines and his beady eyes were filled with nothing but hatred. No sign of light shone in his eyes.

His lips tightened as he spoke with bitter exasperation, spitting onto my brow. "Quit moving or I'll leave several bloody gouges in your back."

I scowled at his coarse remark, baring my teeth to him.

He yanked my hair back farther, forcing me to fall to the ground on my back. My lower legs curved inwards, causing my feet to be behind my back as I fell. My knees felt as if they had snapped once I hit the frigid obsidian floor.

I thought at that moment that someone had hit my lungs with a club, causing me to lose all of the oxygen for which I had contained because of how much of my breath I had lost.

My back was in tremendous anguish as I pushed myself back up with quaking hands. The man stomped his heavy boot on my chest and I collapsed to the ground.

"Get up!" He bellowed to my face. "Get up before I tear you limb from limb!"

I ignored his words and spat on his eye.

He furiously brought the hilt of his sword down on my left leg, causing the tendon in my knee to completely snap.

A horrible shriek erupted from me as the burning pain shot up my leg. I tried pushing his foot off my chest, but he would not allow of it. I could not escape from this unabating agony as he would not show any remorse towards me.

I bit his ankle, driving my teeth through the thick leather with my sharp canines, hoping it would peirce his skin. He cringed once I finally punctured his skin hard enough to make blood appear.

I felt a sharp jerk as he wrenched me up by my arm. He clutched my jaw, forcing me to look into his horrific gaze.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE, BITCH!"

The pain in my knee was _excruciating_. Although the voice in my head was telling me not to reveal my weaknesses, I silently wept.

"You _sick bastard_ ," I said through gritted teeth.

"That's your last warning," he mumbled to me in a cold tone.

The next thing I knew, he was dragging me by my hair into a courtroom packed with mortals, gods, goddesses, demons, and even titans.

 _What the hell is going on? What are all these creatures doing here?_

The courtroom was _massive_. I had never seen anything like it.

Large dark gray pillars arose high from the ground up. The entire courtroom was shaped like a funnel so that everyone would focus only on the people being interrogated. It was also likely to make the suspect or victim feel inferior to the audience. There were a few open windows that led to black emptiness.

There were statues of people tearing at their eyes, at their hair, and skin that were sprinkled around the exterior of the room. The statues' faces wore nothing but dread and apprehension.

And I couldn't relate more in this situation.

Persephone recoiled at the sight of the statues and nearly lost her footing as the man continued to drag her by her hair. Everyone stared at her with peculiar expressions as they watched the weeping girl be lugged by her scalp in front of hundreds of people. How pathetic.

They probably thought she was some hopeless creature that became insane after a trauma of some sort.

The man had propelled her with a swift movement, causing her to stumble forward. Her strength in her left knee weakened as she tried to stand.

I felt so distraught, like all the life had been sucked out of me, graying my skin and decaying me into nothing but a pile of bones.

The tendon in my knee was torn. Chunks of my hair had been pulled out in the process of him dragging me here. Bruises from being beaten and thrown like a savage onto the ground were scattered across my body. I looked like the prey of a hunter which had still persevered, although looking half-dead.

I shut my eyes as I lay on the cold floor. Thoughts of how I may not survive seemed inevaitable to me. This was hell. _Literally_ hell.

I was a captive held in the Underworld, ready to be interrogated and questioned by some powerful creature for whom I had not seen yet.

All I had wanted was to be at the meadows with the naiads who had basically raised me since birth. They were always incredibly kind to me. Almost too kind at times. I am very grateful to this day of how caring they had been towards me. My memories of the naiads and I washed over me in a wave as I reminisced on the past.

"Stand up."

I heard a voice echo several times throughout the vast courtroom.

I didn't move an inch even as someone told me to stand.

"Dear?"

That word.

The naiads had always addressed me that way.

"My dear, won't you please stand up?"

The voice was soothingly calm, yet serious.

"This meeting won't take long. Just stand up so that we may discuss the issues of this matter."

With each sentence he spoke, his words seemed to become clearer each time.

My body lay lifeless and limp on the ground.

I could not move. I would not move. I was death itself in this moment.

"Please..."

Once again, that deep voice became louder each time it spoke.

"My dear"

My eyelids fluttered open to find a man inches away from me. Are faces were less than a foot away as he kneeled on the ground.

His face was beautifully chiseled. His short red hair, neatly combed with a few strands falling in front.

And his eyes.

Oh, those _eyes_.

They were like well-polished diamonds. With each angle the light hit his eyes, several more colors appeared.

Altogether, he was an incredibly alluring man.

I pushed myself off the ground, avoiding any awkward contact.

"I'm not sure if I'm able to stand on my own. My left knee is injured."

He eyed all the cuts and bruises along my body and my swollen knee, especially.

"I see. Would you mind if I help you up?"

"Not at all," I replied with a sincere smile.

He lifted me up off the ground, carefully not to make my injuries worse.

Thankfully, there was a small wooden stool which he had set me down on. Thank god he hadn't made me stand.

"Thank you," I looked up to him admirably.

"Of course. What's your name, my dear?"

"Persephone"

"And who might you be," I questioned him.

"Who am I?" He cocked an eyebrow.

I wasn't sure exactly why he made that statement so dramatic.

"I'm Lord Hades, King of the Underworld."

 _Shit._

 **A/N: I didn't feel like proofreading this, so if there are usage errors, forgive me.**


End file.
